Grave Robber
by bandkid4life
Summary: Delilah had it all, or so she thought. With an amazing group of friends, final year of schooling, and an amazing fiance, she didn't think the year could change at all. Imagine her surprise when a piano killed her in 1979, and she was thrown back into 1994. With nothing but her tattoos and no memory, will she be able to figure out why she's back?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I've been getting back into writing because I've been very bored. Anyways, I'm back at it again. Here's my new Harry Potter fanfic, Grave Robber. ENjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

Hogwarts, Scotland, England

1997- Battle of Hogwarts

"Alright Georgie?"

For the two twins, the upcoming battle was an assumed breeze. Both young men were ready for anything. Being well rested, with the pre-war prank or two, certainly helped.

George just nodded, not saying much. Being the quieter of the two, George wasn't one for inspirational words when coming to anything. He may have seemed loud and boisterous at school, but usually let Fred do the talking in all other cases.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

The battle began shortly after, and the two crusaded their way through the castle. Everything seemed to be going fine, that is until Percy joined their midst. The twins, along with their brother and the Golden Trio, were fighting off a group of two death eaters. One was just an unrecognizable, but the other was somewhat familiar to Percy.

"Hello Minister!" Percy shot a spell out of his wand. The minister dropped his wand immediately, scratching at his robes. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Fred laughed, throwing a stunning spell at the Death Eater in front of him. "You're joking, Perce!"

The Death Eater, unable to stand against three stunning spells, collapsed to the ground in agony and with him the minister. On his skin, large spikes began to grow, making his notable Daily Prophet face morph into something unrecognizable.

"You actually are joking, Perce. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

A large explosion sounded above, and the air seemed to constrict around the group.

George could feel cold air up above him before he was launched out of the way of tumbling rocks. As his vision came back, he could see the rocks headed straight for his twin. With a agonizing cry, George reach out a hand towards his brother, only to realize his wand had been scattered to the side during his fall. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he watched his other half scum to his death.

Until...a flash of blond was seen out of the corner of his eye.

"Reducto!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

* * *

Delilah Lupin knew she was dead, for she had felt the piano crush almost every bone in her body before her mind fell to black. After death, she believed that she would appear in a magical paradise, filled with no worry and all the food she could imagine eating. Her mother had told her that's what happened to good witches and wizards, and she was a good witch after all.

Right?

Needless to say, Delilah was sour when she found herself on a train platform.

With a loud sigh and a shrug, the girl sat down on the closest bench. Her knee provided a good resting place for her elbow while she waited for the train. Lips that were usually smiling were held in a thin line, with sorrow-filled green eyes to match.

"Why the long face?"

Dull, green eyes looked up to a hole of black. A tall, cloaked figure loomed before her, a scythe in one skeleton hand and a book in another. She noted that the figure seemed to float instead of stand, yet had no shadow.

"Oh, sorry. This form doesn't do me justice among magical folk." The figure breathed out and disappeared, leaving a young man in its midst. The young man had floppy brown hair and a skinny frame, yet you could tell it was the same being due to the black depths in place of eyes.

Delilah, spooked by the sudden change, scooted as far back as she could on the bench. Curses were muttered under her breath, but the figure before her could make out a faint 'What the bloody hell?'. Letting out a small giggle, the man snapped his fingers. The same book and scythe appeared in his long fingers and a pair of spectacles on his face. He shoved his face into the book and began to read.

"Delilah Marah Lupin. Second to Lyall Lupin. Five-foot-four with green eyes-rather dull if I do say so myself-and light brown hair. Formerly engaged to a Mister Lucius Malfoy. Killed by a muggle piano dropped from a rope by a cutting curse." His eyes shifted upwards. "Oh, my girl, you died too early. Life had more for you than it let on."

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew challenging this creature wasn't very smart, but who said that the girl had much common sense? "Isn't everything supposed to happen for a reason?"

Shrugging, the man charmed his book and spectacles away. He leaned down, keeping his scythe by his side for balance.

"Bad decisions were made by a very important man long before you were conceived. These decisions were so horribly bad that even unrelated cases were shifted. These shifts put people like you on Death's doorstep." He pointed to himself. "That's me, I'm death. The good thing about you, my dear, is that you are an advantage. You, and another, can beat the system."

Eyebrow still raised, she questioned him again. "Advantage?"

"Yes, advantage. I was cheated by one, therefore I can cheat. Since you are supposed to be alive, I can send you back, but only under one condition. You must save a life to keep your life." He smirked at her, standing straight. He turned back into his cloaked self. Holding up one skeletal hand, he pointed it at her.

She nodded vigorously and stood. "Yes! Yes please!"

"The time will be different, but you will not age. You also won't remember a thing about this conversation until a certain time. Because of my favoritism of you, I will grant you certain skills."

She nodded again, smirking slightly. "But will I have to do anything with these skills?"

He nodded and grasped her arm with his skeletal hand, which caused the girl to shiver. Black oozed from his hand onto her skin, weaving into intricate circles and designs across it. As the substance slithered through, she tried to pull her hand back. Death squeezed her wrist harder, and she winced at the pain.

Once finished, he withdrew his hand and glanced at her with his depths of eyes. Delilah looked down, watching the patterns slither over the skin of her arms. Looking up again, she raised an eyebrow at the creature.

"You must save Fred Weasley, or face the true consequence of death." He snapped his fingers with a small smile gracing his lips.

And with that, Delilah's vision went black. Death, who turned his smile sour, leveled out the floor, sending the girl back to the world of the living.


End file.
